


Perplexed Affection

by MyAwkwardFiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BoyxBoy, Bullying, Drag Queen, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Physical Abuse, Religion, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, Victim - Freeform, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAwkwardFiction/pseuds/MyAwkwardFiction
Summary: Noah is a religious teenager brought up by strict Christian parents. He was taught that any form of homosexuality is a sin that will be punished.Ryan is out of the closet as gay which causes a lot of discrimination at school. However no one, a part from his mother, knows his huge secret about being a drag queen.What happens when Noah moves schools and meets Ryan?





	Perplexed Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is an original story that I decided I want to write. The writing isn’t the best but it’s a hobby that I love to pursuit. Anyways, I’m not religious in any form so I’m sorry if I get a lot of religious stuff wrong. Also I know that not all religious people are homophobic but for the sake of the story, the religious characters are.

Noah's POV

Anxiously, I fiddled with the hem of my navy wool jumper as my father shoved the last box into the u-haul van. In all honesty, I didn't want to move up north to Manchester, I loved London, all my friends were here and I loved the local church. Plus I was doing really well in school. However to my affliction, my father had received the role as priest in one of the churches and of course, he couldn't miss out on that opportunity.

After everything was loaded and ready to go, me and my older brother, Jacob, sat in the back of the car. Of course, me and my brother both had biblical names. Mine clearly named after the story of Noah's ark, representing comfort, and Jacobs name from the knowledge of good vs bad, his representing the direction of good. Our parents thought it would help us follow the correct path, which sure, may be a bit strange but I still loved my name.

"Are you sure that you have got everything?" My mother asked. We both nodded. "Your bibles?" She questioned again, giving off a stern look in our direction. She has always been over the top strict and extra when it came to our bibles. Some people may say it is a bit weird, but to us it is normal.

"Yes mother." We replied again in a formal manner, gently nodding our heads. She smiled and nodded as we began to drive off on the long journey.

-

After taking a nervous breath, I stood out of the car and looked at the new house we would be living in, scanning the small details. Surprisingly it was quite nice, however it was only semi-detached unlike our last house which was fully detached. It was also a lot smaller. The bricks were a pale beige colour whilst the tiles of the roof were brown. The door that stood before me was black, matching the window framing.

Slowly, I began to walk towards the door until a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Noah. Don't be rude and help us with the boxes." My dad spoke with a strict voice. "Of course." I nodded. "I'm sorry father." I began to walk back quickly to help out, grabbing the closest box near me with struggle and carrying it steadily into the new house.

As I walked inside, I stared around at the place with curiosity, eyeing my new home. All the walls were also painted beige and it was extremely empty. Soon that would be changed though.

-

Yawning, I sat up as my alarm went off at 7am, school started at 8:40am but I wanted to make sure I was early to make a good impression. I knocked it off getting straight up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Both nerve and excitement filled inside of me. Undoubtedly, I was scared of the people who would be at the school as teenagers can be intimidating and rude, but I also wanted to see what this new school would be like and what my timetable would be.

With a stretch, I slouched barefoot across the cold tiled floor towards the shower, stepping inside after taking my pyjamas off. After I was clean, I quickly towel dried my hair and then brushed my teeth and got changed into the new school uniform. This consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, black straight legged trousers, a navy blue and yellow tie and a navy blue blazer with a yellow logo of the school name. With an accomplished nod, I looked in the mirror, making sure all the adjustments were correct. The tie was adjusted correctly and the blazer had no creases. Once again I nodded with a smile and then combed my dark hair back.

After I was happy, I ran down the stairs, grabbing a healthy granola bar, my shoes and my backpack full of necessities. "Looking very smart, Noah." My mother complimented.

"Thank you mother, I want to create a great first impression." I spoke enthusiastically. My mum smiled back with a gleeful look "Good boy. Now off you go. I already showed you where the location is." In reply I nodded and then waved, walking out the door and heading the way I was shown.

As the school neared, I patted down the bottom of my blazer and looked at the large building. It was a long building with dark walls and many windows. There were a few trees stood around it and a large car park. Two double doors were at the front with some old, graffitied pillars near them. I walked towards the doors quickly, walking inside with a smile. Now to find the headteachers office to get my timetable.

There were a group of students stood leaning against a wall, three boys and two girls. I walked up to them with a friendly expression. "Hello, I'm new to this school, my name is Noah!" I held out my hand and they just looked at me with a bored expression. I gulped quietly as I pulled my hand away. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the headteachers office?" I questioned. They sniggered and began to walk away, though I heard them say "posh twat." as they left. That was quite rude, I thought to myself, God would not like that language or behaviour.

With a sigh, I began to look around again. I didn't really want to approach any more students at the moment, not after that. A smile caught my face as I saw a teacher. I walked up to her. "Excuse me miss." I spoke politely, gaining her attention. "I was wondering if you could point me to the headteachers office?"

“You must be the new kid." She gave me a friendly look. "Also of course, it's just down that hallway, first door you see on the left. It should have a sign on the door." She pointed in the direction.

Giving her another smile, I thanked her and walked down there. As I was walking, someone was running whilst not paying attention to where they were going. They crashed into me, making me fall to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry." The person rambled, their voice northern, in a slightly higher pitched way. I looked up and saw a thin boy with pale skin, light blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He looked extremely flustered as he looked behind him and gave a sigh of relief when no one was there. Quickly, he helped me up. "Are you ok?" He questioned with worry.

"I'm fine." I replied, rubbing the creases out of my blazer again, slightly annoyed. "Just don't use God's name in vein." I warned with a shake of my head. He looked at me with confusion. "You said oh my gosh, but with God instead." I mentioned sternly.

“Oh.. ok. I'm sorry... I guess?” He spoke in a questionable tone again, still a hint of confusion in his voice. I nodded gently and decided to introduce myself to clear up the awkward tension. "Anyways, I'm Noah." I hold out my hand politely, he shook it and smiled slightly. "Ryan.”


End file.
